Dazed
by dragon-girl15
Summary: Draco and Ginny both start of their new year at hogwarts but they are feeling opposite things. While Ginny hates just the sight of Malfoy, Draco can't keep his eyes off her.***CHAPTER 16 UP***
1. Train Ride

Chapter 1  
  
Ginny sighed as she opened the door to the last compartment on the train. There inside was Malfoy, and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny sighed because this was the only compartment that had room, so she had no choice but to sit down.  
  
"What the matter Weasley? We don't bite, do we Crabbe?"  
  
But instead of answering Draco, Crabbe just stared at Ginny, as she had grown up over the summer, and instead of being a silly little third year tagging along behind her brothers, she was an astonishingly beautiful girl. Malfoy took a look over at his two companions when neither of them answered him. Once he saw what they were looking at he was disgusted. They were oggling a Weasley, but Draco did notice she was looking rather good this year. For a Weasley he added as to calm his consience down, that was screaming at him for even thinking the thought. So he just glanced up at her and gave her a, "Lookin good." before he turned back to talking with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ginny took a seat at an opposite booth and pulled out an extremely interesting muggle book, Hermione had lent her. No more was said between them(Draco and Ginny)until the bus lurched to a stop, causing Ginny to fly forwards and bang her head. She then blacked out.  
  
********  
  
Oh Merlin! Thought Draco as he saw Ginny go flying. Can't she keep a hold of herself? Apparently not, came that nagging little voice at the back of his head. Why not be a knight in shining armour for once and help her? Hmm help a Weasley? Oh well it was worth the publicity. So he grabbed a cloth and some ice and put it on Ginny's head, where she had hit it. Luckily, Crabbe and Goyle weren't in the cabin at the time, so Draco didn't look all sappy. Then, just when he thought she was dead, her eyelashes flickered. Her eyes opened and she looked completely dumbstruck, and apparently she didn't know who was caring for her.  
  
*********  
  
As Ginny opened her eyes she saw someone standing over her, but she still couldn't see clearly. Mmmmm, but he looks mighty yummy from what I can see, she thought. Ginny pretended to faint in the persons arms, just because she wanted to be in his arms. SUCCESS she thought, when he seemed genuinely worried about her. He lay her down on a booth, and sat beside her. Ginny could feel him, ooo, she got the shivers. But then with a start, she remebered who the only three other people in the cabin had been. OH MERLIN! she thought, Malfoy must be sitting beside me! She snuck a peek, through her eyelashes. IT WAS MALFOY!  
  
"Get away from me!" Ginny shrieked, in a voice far from quiet. Draco clamped a hand over mouth, before she could say anything more.  
  
"Shut up! Merlin! Do you want the whole train to hear you?" Draco said, none too kindly. What Ginny did next Draco did NOT expect. While Draco had been talking, Ginny had been deciding what to do, and as soon as he finished talking she decided. Ginny bit the hand that was clamped over her mouth. Hard.  
  
"Shit!" Draco said, pulling his hand away so fast you'd thing Ginny was on fire.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again!" Ginny spat at him. Draco had never really paid much attention to the redheaded little girl, but from what he'd seen she was quite shy. She was ALSO always following that Git, Potter around, no doubt pining for him, but what Ginny had just displayed was NOT shyness! Rather a fiery fury, that Draco didn't think she had. Apparently she took after her brothers more than Draco had thought.  
  
"Wouldn't think of it." Draco said, still nursing his hand. And with that he got up and walked away, to who-knows-where. So Ginny went back to reading until the train arrived at Hogwarts. She was still shaken up when they arrived, however, and Hermione immediately realized something was wrong. So the first chance she got, Hermione ran up to Ginny and, in her annoying straight-forwardness immediately asked Ginny "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" replied the peeved Ginny. Hermione blinked, trying to decide if Ginny had just yelled at her, or whether she was dreaming. She pinched herself. Ginny had just yelled at her! Thought the shocked Hermione. Unfortunately for Hermione, Ginny took the chance of getting away while Hermione was still in shock. As Hermione was still standing dumbfounded in the hall, Ron and Harry came up.  
  
"Hey Mione!" yelled Ron above the noisy hall. Hermione didn't seem to pay attention to either Ron or Harry, even after they both tried waving their hands in front of her face. Hermione just started walking towards the great hall as if in a daze, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like, "...she yelled at me....she yelled at me....." 


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2  
  
The Hall looks more packed this year, thought Ginny, as she looked around at the familiar surroundings. Ginny took her seat and watched the 1st years line up, remebering how she had felt when it had been her up there. She had been terrified that she wouldn't be put in Gryffindor, with all her brothers watching too! She remebered her hands being completely drenched with sweat as she walked up to the hat. She remebered putting it on. The hat had barely touched her head before it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" She had been so relieved, and as she had turned around she had seen all her brothers watching her with big smiles on their faces. She had felt so proud.  
  
As Ginny remebered that moment, she didn't realize she had a big goofy smile on her face, matched with a thoughtful look that suited her perfectly, and right at that moment, she probably could've had any boy at Hogwarts.  
  
********  
  
Draco found himself looking at Ginny, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. She had this thoughtful look on that was SO sexy. He felt his forehead, aghast at what he had just been thinking. I'm delirious, he thought to himself, that train ride must have bumped me up, or maybe she gave me a disease when she bit me. But as he found himself looking over to her again she began to smile, it began with her lips twitching upward and turned into a full-fletched smile. He couldn't help himself. He was in a mesmerized. Snap out of it Malfoy, he told himself, she's a Weasley! Remember? Oh go screw yourself! He thought angrily, Hold on! Did I just tell myself to...screw myself? Draco was really confused now, and spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what had gotten into him.  
  
*********  
  
When Ginny got to the common room she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She muttered the password to the Fat Lady, who looked annoyed at being mumbled to, and walked into the common room, but Ginny didn't get any farther than that. Ron, Harry, and Hermione blocked her way. She tried to push past but she was just too tired, she didn't have the strength.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's wrong, Ginny." Ron practically screamed at her.  
  
"Yah well you aren't going to get much out of me tonight, Ron, I'm too tired to do anything, let alone talk to my annoying brother and his friends." Ginny snapped back. She managed to push her way through while the threesome were still stunned, that was what, at least the third time she had stunned someone that night, she thought to herself, Good Job! Ginny got ready for bead, and the moment her head touched her pillow she was fast asleep.  
  
*********  
  
Draco walked through the corridors to the Slytherin Common Romm, he was still dizzy with confusion about the last person on earth he thought he would ever think about; Ginny Weasley. He trudged up and down out and in, until he got to the Portrait, he too muttered the password and walked through, but unlike Ginny, he had no people blocking his way, rather he walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory, got read for bed, and lay there thinking until the wee hours of the morning. 


	3. Karly

Chapter 3  
  
Luckily the next day was a Saturday because Ginny didn't wake up until almost noon, even though she had set her alarm. When she woke up she opened her eyes to bright sunshine. Normally Ginny would have loved this, but Ginny had forgotten to pull the curtains closed on her bed and she was right next to the window. As soon as her eyes opened they stung from the sunlight. Great, thought Ginny, It's already started.  
  
As Ginny walked down to the great hall she noticed the halls were extremely quiet and empty. All the kids must have gone down to breakfast already, she thought. Ginny was desperate for someone to talk to, so as soon as she saw someone coming around the corner she ran up them and said a big cheerful, "Hi!"  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" came drawling voice of Draco, he sounded even a bit amused.  
  
"Oh it's you. I just wanted to talk to someone, but if it's you..." Ginny started to walk off, but a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around and came face to face with Draco. Their noses were but inches apart. She glared a hole through his head.  
  
"Oh but you can't just walk away Weasel, you invited me to talk remember?" Ginny had a gut feeling she wasn't about to get away anytime soon, but she started walking away anyway.  
  
"Fine,"she said, "What do you want to talk about? And we will be walking and talking, I'm starving." Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He had to think about this. What would they talk about?  
  
"Why are you so hungry?" finally came Draco's reply.  
  
"Hmph. Because I didn't have any lunch yesterday and I hardly had any dinner last night., and oh, yeah, I slept in so I missed breakfast." came Ginny's heated reply. Draco was about to say something but didn't get a chance because as he opened his mouth he was interrupted by a squeal.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Ginny! I haven't seen you since last year! What were you up to over the summer?" came the excited voice of Karly, Ginny's best friend. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Oh nothing much. What were you up to that made you so busy you couldn't owl me, huh?" Ginny pretended to scowl as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
The two girls walked away giggling and talking, leaving a very stunned Draco Malfoy. Draco never having been close to anyone before couldn't understand why they were so excited to see each other, after all it had only been two months. What could happen in two months that was so important they could completely forget about someone standing right behind them? They had walked off arm in arm too, which really stunned Draco as no one in Slytherin, even the best of friends, were that affectionate to each other. Draco shrugged it off as a "girl thing", but there was still a nagging in the back of his head telling him that he was missing out on something.  
  
*********  
  
At lunch Draco allowed himself a quick glance at the Gryffindor table. When he glanced over he saw Ginny immediately, she was deep in conversation with Karly and everytime she laughed her healthy curls bounced all over the place. Unfortunately for Draco, Karly happened to glance over at him and caught him staring at Ginny, but Draco was so deep in thought he didn't notice her until he saw her whisper something in Ginny's ear. Ginny turned around and looked directly at him, to Draco's utter horror. She turned back to Karly, her face beet red, which matched her hair. Karly burst out laughing and must have teased her the rest of lunch because Ginny never went back to her normal colour. Draco was, unfortunately for Slytherin, in an unusually grumpy mood the rest of lunch because he could no longer stare at Ginny, as Karly kept turning around and looking at him, just to make sure his eyes weren't wandering. Hell she'd love that, thought Draco miserably.  
  
As it was, Karly seemed to think that catching him staring needed a bit more attention than just teasing Ginny. As Draco left the hall he heard a pattering of feet behind him. Sure enough as he turned around Karly came running up to him. She had a mischevious grin on her face that made Draco incredibly nervous as he took inventory of the girl who was now standing in front of him. Karly was probably the only Aboriginal in Hogwarts. She was tall too, about 5"7 and the tallest 4th year girl. She had long wavy black hair, and most boys would have loved to date her, but she scared them to death. It was mostly her eyes that were scary. Most people have some sort of colour in their eyes. Her's were just black. You seemed to sink into them.  
  
"So, "Karly said with a nasty glimmer in her eye "So, you fancy Ginny, hm?" Karly was loving this.  
  
"No!" Draco said, and as he realized later, a bit too quickly. "I .... mean....I would never be caught with a Weasley! Are you kidding?" he said, trying to regain his cool. Karly could tell he was faking it. She seemed to love making him squirm.  
  
"Oh?" she said with a smirk "So that's why I caught you oggling her at Breakfast, hm? Because you hate her? Good lie, but no can do. See, normally I'd let anyone else go with that. But you. You're a Malfoy. You see, I could tell everyone about your nasty little wandering eyes. Or.."  
  
"Or what?" Draco said nervously, she had him where she obviously wanted him, and he knew it. She flashed a mouthful pearly whites.  
  
"Ooooorrrr....you be at our beck and call for a while..." she said slowly, watching him squirm.  
  
"Uh uh, no way! I can't do that! No." But he then remembered the other side. If he didn't do what she said, everyone in school, would know he'd been oggling the youngest Weasley. That wouldn't be good for his reputation. But then again, he thought, neither would be doing what a Gryffindor said...and besides, who knew what she would make him do?  
  
Karly watched in glee as his face scrunched up. She could tell he knew he was cornered and that no matter what he did, he was ruined. She smiled in glee, this really was fun. Unfortunately for her, at just that moment Ginny came running out.  
  
"Karly wh-" Ginny stopped in her tracks as though she'd run into a wall. She looked at Karly, who seemed to be having the time of her life, and then at Draco who couldn't have looked more miserable if you'd...if you'd...well Ginny didn't exactly know, she just knew he looked REALLY miserable at the moment.  
  
"Well I'd really love to chat with yah, but I gotta run." Draco said, taking advantage of the interuption. It was then that the two switched expressions, Draco looked triumphant, and Karly now looked as though she could slit his throat then and there.  
  
"I will find you. I will hunt you out and force you to make a decision." Karly hissed under her breath so that only Draco could hear, as he turned to go. Draco practically ran out of there as went, he had to get out, before they chained him down or something. Who knows what that girl would do, just to get him to answer. He REALLY didn't like her...did Ginny HAVE to be best friends with her? 


	4. Loud Letters and Accusations

Chapter 4  
  
A week later as Ginny and Karly were sitting in front of the fire in the common room, Karly finally told Ginny about her little rendez-vous in the hall with Draco.  
  
"You didn't!" gasped Ginny, when she heard what her friend had done.  
  
"Oh I did, and I've been stalking him, and everyday I tell him he's got until Friday night to tell me his decision. Well, it is now Friday night and he hasn't said a word to me, so I'm making his decision for him. I've been thinking about it and I decided on something really great." Karly whispered her plan into Ginny's ear. As she was listening her eyes got so big they almost popped out of her head. Karly and Ginny spent the rest of the night cooking up a great plan.  
  
*********  
  
As Draco sat in his common room he shook with fear. Karly had been warning him for the past 7 days that if he didn't tell her his decision she'd make it for him. Any other girl and he wouldn't think she had the guts, but Karly...well she was different. She had guts. Normally he could take on any girl, but Karly well, not only was she smart she was incredibly strong, and unfortuanately all the Professors thought she was an innocent angel. Draco knew better. He was afraid. He knew she wouldn't be quiet about this. She'd make a plan to let the whole school know about him fancying Ginny. Oooooh, I don't even fancy her for gods sake, thought Draco. Draco was really quite embarrassed at being so scared of a little girl but...  
  
*********  
  
The next morning Draco kept glancing at Karly nervously. He knew she wouldn't waste any time. Karly and Ginny were talking excitedly all breakfast. Draco was starting to calm down when, after half an hour nothing had happened. Just as he was thinking she might have forgotten, the mail came. A large letter dropped in front of Draco, he picked it up, it was white with pink hearts on the envelope. Hm, must be from one of my many admirers , thought Draco smugly. He opened it up. "HEY DRACO!" came the voice of Karly, Draco froze with horror, it was a howler. Oy! Draco boy you thought too soon! thought Draco, as he cringed at what he knew would come next. The whole hall went quiet, heads turned to Draco. "OH I JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW ABOUT YOU OGGLING GINNY. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GREAT WEIGHT OFF YOUR CHEST IF YOU FANCYING GINNY WEASLEY WAS OUT IN THE OPEN." Draco sat and sputtered while his faced turned scarlet. The whole hall erupted in laughter. Draco jumped up from where he sat and stormed out the hall glaring daggers at Karly, and if looks could kill she'd be six-feet under, but Karly and Ginny were laughing too hard to notice. They were laughing so hard they almost fell out of their chairs.  
  
" DID.....YOU....SEE...HIS...FACE?" Karly laughed, gasping for breath.  
  
"PRICELESS." Agreed Ginny. Once Ginny and Karly had controlled themselves they found themselves giving high-fives to just about every Gryffindor. Everyone knew they had hit a nerve in Draco.  
  
**********  
  
Later that night Ginny and Karly were walking back when Ginny remembered she had forgotten a book in the library.  
  
"You go ahead,"she told Karly"I'll meet you back in the common room."  
  
"Ok, see you later" said Karly as she waved to her friend. As she turned the corner a form materialized out of the shadows.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up Draco dear." 


	5. Together Again

Chapter 5  
  
As Ginny came back from the library she saw Draco and Karly standing in the hall looking like they were about to kill each other. They had their hands over their pockets where their wands were. Ginny quickly hid behind a pillar and watched them.  
  
"You are so dead!" snarled Draco. Karly gave him one of her who-what-me? looks  
  
"Now what did I do to deserve this fate?" Karly asked sweetly. Draco hated how inncoent she looked, he would have believed her but he knew better.  
  
"You know exactly what you did..now...now...UNDO IT!"  
  
"Sorry no can do. Reason number 1: there is no way for me to undo it, and reason number 2: You're a chicken mendaze! Hah take that Evil Oggler!" Before Draco knew what hit him Karly ran down the hall to the Gryffindor tower shrieking with laughter. Unfortuantely as Draco was walking past he saw Ginny. Draco was too angry to care if she saw anything.  
  
"What're you looking at Weasel?"  
  
**********  
  
As Draco was walking to the library he was thinking about what had just happened, but he could only think one thing; WHAT THE HELL IS A CHICKEN MENDAZE?!?!  
  
**********  
  
Ginny ran to catch up with her friend.  
  
"Oh my god Karly I can't believe it...did you SEE his face?"  
  
"Pretty darn good if I do say so myself." Karly agreed.  
  
"So..what next?" Ginny asked eagerly. Karly spun around so fast Ginny thought she would have a heart attack.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Karly demanded. Ginny was taken abback.  
  
"Wh-what? M-me? D-draco?"  
  
"What did you just call him? You just called him Draco. That's what! You know perfectly well that nobody, but NOBODY calls Malfoy anything BUT Malfoy. Especially your family. Ginny I can not believe my ears or my eyes." The two girls walked back to their rooms in silence. The tension was almost unbearable. It astonished innocent passerby as everyone at Hogwarts knew the two girls were inseperable and they NEVER fought.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." said Ginny shyly. Karly just went to her bed and didn't come out again. Poor Ginny was so hurt by her friend's sudden change of mood, that she cried herself to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning she got out of bed and looked in the mirror. God I look awful! thought Ginny My face is all blotchy and my eyes are red. Merlin! I doubt magic or makeup can even cover this mess. Even Ginny's hair was a mess. Ginny took a shower and looked somewhat better. Her hair at least was more tame, and her face didn't look as blotchy, but nothing could hide the fact she had been crying all night. Well I hope she's happy. She's made me miserable. I hope it makes her miserable to look at me.  
  
And indeed it did hurt Karly to see her friend at breakfast. Karly would never let anyone know, but she too had cried herself to sleep. She knew that her outburst was not the usual way with her, but she couldn't help herself. It was evident Ginny had feelings for the boy, and much to Karly's dismay, it made her (Karly) jealous.  
  
As soon as Ginny walked into the Great Hall her eyes locked with Karly's, and try as she might she couldn't pull them away. Magically they somehow seemed to understand each other, and the next minute they were sitting beside each other laughing away.  
  
***********  
  
Draco had been watching the whole time. He had had his hopes up in the beginning, when it had seemed as though they were split apart forever, but then somehow, magically, the tension disapeared. Draco scowled. Damnit, why couldn't she just have hated Karly forever? At least then I wouldn't have to deal with the little-  
  
"Ooooo Drakey-wakey is oggling Ginny again. You know I wouldn't have believed it, but now I've seen it. Geez, I must have seen everything now!" Came the ugly voice of Pansy Parkinson(A/N Correct me if I have the name wrong. I can't remember.). Draco shot her a look that could have killed her on the spot. It seemed to work. She shut up.  
A/N Ok, is this chapter working? I'm not sure about it. Well I would like to thank my three reviewers. Yes what a pitiful number, eh? But it's all I got, so here goes:  
  
Andufeniel: Thank you for reviewing. OK, OK! I'M HURRYING! Well yes, I love to end on cliffhangers, it's such a fun way to end.  
  
Jessica: Yes, angry brother or friend is workin with me..I guess for now you'll have to live with my angry Karly ;)  
  
Winny: Ok, I'm still writng, no need to worry bout that. And Draco/Ginny is the only way! 


	6. Sorry Notes

Chapter 6  
  
Ginny was still a bit dazed about the things Karly had accused her of, even if they were still friends. She didn't have feelings for Malfoy...or did she? Ginny shook her head wildly somehow hoping it would put those ugly thoughts out of her head. It didn't work. Ginny sighed and plooped herself down on the couch. What she did next really astonished her.  
  
**********  
  
The next day as Draco was happily eating his breakfast, in a much better mood than yesterday, the owls came in. Suprisingly a letter dropped in front of Draco. It didn't look big enough to be a howler but he was still wary, the other letter hadn't looked like a howler either. He opened it slowly. Nothing happened. He opened it all the way and read what was written. Much to his surprise, he gasped. He didn't think she had the guts to write a letter like this.  
  
Dear Malfoy, I don't know why I'm even writing this. It just happened. After you left that night I ran to catch up with Karly, and well she said some things. She well...she accused me of Fancying you. I still don't know WHERE she got that idea. But she did. Well I am now questioning whether she is right. WHY IN BLOODY HELL AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!?!??! Some one must have put something in my drink at dinner or something but... Well I have to say sorry for the Howler. Yes, I knew what she was planning(though I honestly DIDN'T think she'd go through with it. Stupid me)and that really MUST have been humiliating for you(as BLOODY FUNNY as it was for us). Well I thought you had a right to know what went on. Ginny P.S. I also accidentally called you Draco. That didn't much help.  
  
Well, thought Draco, She's completely gone off her rocker. What in bloody hell? I'm staring at her...again?!?!??!?! bloody....  
  
***********  
  
Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table. She was watching Draco. It was really quite amusing. From the time he had read the letter until now his face had gone through every mood imaginable. Then he must have realized he'd been watching her. It was really quite hilarious. Unfortunately Draco saw her watching him and cocked an eyebrow at her. She blushed furiously and stared at her food. She thought she saw him laugh out of the corner of her eye, but that was impossible, she must have imagined it. But as she looked at him now...HE WAS LAUGHING! That had to be a first.  
  
"Bloody hell!" came the angry voice of Ron "So Karly was right? Well said, 'No, no. Not our Ginny' but she was right. I mean many people think he's handsome and all. But you? You just better not get into anything Ginny." Ginny stared at Ron's face. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, so before she could be humiliated in front of the whole school, she calmly walked out of the great hall. That is until she got out of everyone's view. Then she ran, she didn't know where she was headed she just ran. Then she ran smack-dab into someone. She felt her body falling, falling. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable pain...but, it never came. She opened one eye. Then the other. There were two arms under hers, holding her up. She looked up into the Grey eyes above hers, and then before she knew what happened, a pair of lips came down on hers. She was suprised at first and then enjoyed, but it was too short, before she knew it, it was over. Draco stood her back on her feet and whispered into her ear "Watch where you're going next time Weasley" but it wasn't mean. And, was that...was he whistling as he walked away?? Ginny stared after him stunned.  
  
A/N: OK, I'm sorry I write such short Chappies, but it DOES enable me to write them quicker, right? W/E at least you got some D/G action in this chapter. FLUFF GALORE! Well I just couldn't help myself, but don't worry, it isn't going to end that quickly. I've only just begun ;) muwahahahahahaha  
  
Thanks again Andufeniel for reviewing Ch.5 I don't know how you did that, I posted it one night and the next morning there was a new review. Oh well. 


	7. Broken Plates

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning at breakfast Ginny recieved a letter.  
  
Weasley, I can't believe you let me do that. I myself was astonished. Karly was probably right. Maybe you should marry me, then you wouldn't be poor like the rest of your pathetic family.  
  
Anger boiled inside Ginny. Draco thought he could actually see the dagger go through her heart. The next thing he knew though, a plate had come crashing over his head. It broke.  
  
"Wow you must really have a thick skull, Malfoy.For a plate to actually shatter." Ginny snarled. Ginny then stormed out of the hall fuming. The whole Hall had been watching Ginny, but once she got out of view their gaze shifted to Draco.  
  
"What in bloody hell do you think you're staring at?" Malfoy demanded as he stormed out of the hall in the same matter as Ginny. Surprise, Suprise, both students were so preoccupied that they didn't see the other as they rounded the corner and ran Smack into eachother. Draco looked down at Ginny. Tears were streaming down her face. Wow, I must really be a jerk. Even I didn't think I could be that mean. No wonder everyone's afraid of me. But to Draco's surprise Ginny was so upset she just went up to him and cried..on his shoulder. Draco had never actually been the comfort pillow for anyone, as he always seemed to be the one making them cry. He just sort of stood there awkwardly until she moved away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking the plate over your head and I hope you're ok, but I really never want to see you again." Ginny said quietly as she walked off. Draco stared after her until she was out of site. His robes smelled like Ginny. It smelled good. Draco glanced at his watch. If hedidn't hurry he'd be late for class. Luckily he only had one class with Ginny and it was his last one, so at least he wouldn't have to think about her until then. Unfortuantely he couldn't stop thinking of her, and her smell wasn't helping, all he had to do was breathe and it reminded him of her. He didn't know what had posessed him to write the letter, he just wanted to make it seem like he had only kissed her to embarass her or something. After all, Malfoys don't love. Malfoys show no emotions. Draco was tired of being a Malfoy.  
  
************  
  
Ginny beat herself up mentally on her way to class. What the hell had gotten into her? Why would she cry on his shoulder, when he was the one who made her cry. On her way to class Professor Macgonnagal(A/N Yes I believe I spelt it wrong. Sue me)stopped her, as it was very unusual for Ginny to cry(or so the Professors thought). The Professor sent her down to the hospital wing to take the day off. Ginny tried to protest but it was pointless. Oh well at least she didn't have to sit around listening to Boring Professors drone on and on all day.  
  
************  
  
Draco found himself actually loking forward to his last class of the day(Transfiguration)as he got to see Ginny, but she never showed up. That left him distracted the rest of class. He couldn't help feeling guilty, he just knew he was the cause of her absence. He must have looked like he wasn't paying attention because the Professor kept calling on him to answer questions. As though to snap him back into reality.  
  
************  
  
A/N: Yes I know I write bloody short Chappies. Oh well. This the Third Chappie I've written since last night. Ha! I'm that quick. Thank you to Laura for reviewing. 


	8. Namir

Chapter 8  
  
October came, and then November and finally December, yet Draco could not get Ginny to talk to him. He tried, oh, he definately tried, but to no avail. Anytime he would talk to her, she would just pretend like he wasn't even there. Draco was severely hurt by this behaviour, and it made him want to..well, he had to admit, it made him want to cry. He punished himself dearly for this thought but it was true. If only he had been nicer to her loser friends in the past, maybe she wouldn't hold this grudge for so long, but he couldn't help it. They asked for it. He even tried apologizing, his last attempt at forgiveness, but she just went on walking around the library trying to find one of her books.  
  
Ginny extremely wanted to forgive him, she couldn't help it, he looked so sad and hurt. It's his fault she kept telling herself, just so she wouldn't slide, but it took all her will power and strength just to ignore him. So many times was she tempted to turn around and say "I forgive you, I forgive you!" but that would be giving up, she couldn't do that. Maybe when he inally actually grew up she would forgive him, but she didn't think so. She didn't know why it hurt so much, just to ignore him, it's what she had done the past three years, why couldn't she do it now. Nothing had changed. Or had it?  
  
**********  
  
Hours passed into days, days passed into weeks, and finally it was Christmas Eve.  
  
Ginny said goodnight to Ron, Harry and Hermione. It was late, they had stayed up late in their common room, talking, playing chess and just having fun, but Ginny was tired and needed to go to bed now.  
  
Draco, in his common room, had a much different night. He had sat in front of the fireplace for the whole night, wondering if he did the right thing. He hoped after this she would forgive him. She just HAD to.  
  
***********  
  
Ginny woke up early on Christmas, everyone else was still in bed. Lazy bones, how can they sleep in on Christmas? she thought to herself. She looked at the foot of her bed. There was a large pile of presents there. She smiled. She picked up one present that stuck out from the others. This present was a little bigger than her hand. It was wrapped in black paper that had silver lettering saying "Ginny" all over it. It looked like whoever had given it to her had put a lot of time into it. She was almost afraid to open it, it was so beautiful. She turned it over in her hands, looking for a card, as she did so she heard a small "Oof" come from inside the box. She searched the whole box, there was nothing indicating who had sent her the present. She opened it slowly, careful not to rip the paper. Inside there was a white box. She opened the top and gasped. Inside was an Anima, a magical creature. They were miniature animals, you could get them as almost any animal, and the amazing thing about them was, they talked! They were also very expensive. Ginny couldn't imagine who had enough money to buy her that. The cheetah inside was staring at her impatiently.  
  
"Are you going to give me a name?" It said. It sounded female. Ginny thought for a moment.  
  
"How about Namir?" The Cheetah pondered that for a moment then lay down lazily.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Alright...Namir...Who exactly sent you to me?" The cheetah blinked, then yawned.  
  
"A strange boy..I believe his name was...Draco." Namir thought for a moment, "Yes, it was Draco, or as his feelow peers called him, "Malfoy." Ginny sat dumbfounded. Draco had bought her an Anima?  
  
"Did he say why?" Namir thought some more.  
  
"No." Namir stretched yawned then drifted into a lazy nap.  
  
***********  
  
At breakfast Draco watched Ginny. He'd told the Anima not to tell Ginny who sent the gift, but he didn't trust her. It confirmed his doubts when, at breakfast Ginny kept glancing up at him as she stroked the cheetah. Draco had intended to say nothing about it to her, but he had no choice when she stopped him in the hall after breakast.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Why what?" Draco asked smoothly. He could play at that game. Unfortunately, so could Ginny.  
  
"Look Malfoy," she said, emphasizing his name, as though he were a pitiful lower life form, "I don't have time to play your games. So either you tell me what's up, or I leave." Draco's voice and face softened.  
  
"Look Ginny, I said I was sorry for what happened, you didn't want to listen, so now I'm saying it, and she-" Draco said, motioning towards Namir, "Will tell you as well, I didn't mean what I said in the letter and I'm sorry. She is to remind you I...I-I....aw, shit. Well she'll tell you." And with that he walked away leaving a stunned Ginny. He had just suggested that he..that he...oi, she was letting idiotic thoughts invade her head. There was no way...but..maybe?  
  
A/N: I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HELP BUT WRITE SHORT CHAPPIES! IT'S MY NATURE! *sniff* Ok, I wanna thank Noelle, Magic Gurl2, destinygurl, rach, and Alli, for reviewing, and PLEASE review! 


	9. Surprising Dates and Broken Jaws

Chapter 9  
  
Ginny looked down at Namir, her eyes as big as golf balls.  
  
"Did he just suggest that he..that he...that he actually does...fancy m- me?" Ginny asked, shocked. Namir looked up at her, studying her face.  
  
"'Fraid so, dear." Ginny eyes grew to the size of saucers.  
  
"But...but...that isn't possible. No, no I won't believe it." Ginny was taking this worse than Namir thought she would.  
  
"Dear, I have a vast range of knowledge, and more knowledge of the human race than any Anthropologist or shrink. You humans are too dense to see or notice any raw emotions coming from your fellow peers. I know exactly what poor Draco is feeling and I know what he is planning to do about it."  
  
"H-he's planning something?" Asked Ginny trembling, "But, but what?"  
  
"Ah, dear ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat? Well in reality it was actually curiosity that killed the human, now shush!" Ginny walked to the library, the only quiet place she could think of, but then she remembered she had class and turned to walk the other way. Her first class was Care Of Magical Creatures. She enjoyed this class. It was her favourite, not only did she love the subject but she loved the Professor. Hagrid may not know what creatures are dangerous for students but he sure knew alot of interesting things about them.  
  
As Ginny walked outside she felt the cool breeze on her face. There was still a few more days of sunshine until Fall came through, so she enjoyed it while she could. She looked over at the Lake, it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight giving a magical glow to it, she saw the large squid(A/N: ???)surface, only to poke back down into the icy blue lake again. Ginny could just imagine the cold water on her body, the warm sunlight on her face. Sheer bliss. She looked to the Forbidden Forest, it was a completely different story. Although gloomy it still looked somehow mysterious, casting a shadow on everything around it. She saw shadows move in and out through the trees and she faintly heard creatures making noise, occasionally there would be a snap of wood or some leaves would rustle. As she made her way to Hagrids hut she saw him come out with Fang. She ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Hagrid, How's it goin'?" She asked, she was once again cheerful. The bright sunlight had given her new energy and made her very face glow with happiness. Hagrid gave a giant smile.  
  
"Hiya Ginny, I haven't seen you round out here for awhile, other than for lessons that is." Hagrid gave a hearty laugh, and although Ginny didn't really know what was funny she laughed, it felt good to laugh and have fun.  
  
"Oh, I've just been around." The class had started arriving by that time so Hagrid had to leave to get things prepared. They got to learn about Flobberins that class, a cross species of Flobberworms. Normally Ginny would have been fascinated (even by flobberworms) but her mind was miles off, and she couldn't concentrate on her class. It was the same in all her classes that day. She decided it was time to write The Evil Oggler another letter.  
  
Dear...Malfoy,  
  
Damn confounded pens they write whatever you say, they even put my side comments and pauses, how annoying. Ow! Bloody mascara! Oops, sorry Malfoy, I'm multi-tasking here and my bloody mascara brush just poked me in the eye. Anyway, I'm writing this letter to tell you that Namir...talked to me. Honey..Namir! Let me write my own letter thank-you. As I was saying before I was rudely interupted by Namir, I wrote to say Namir told me certain things...I could not concentrate on my lessons today. Thus I think we have to work this out..somehow. I don't know how. I'm at a loss on this one, personally I would have preferred to skip this whole...problem thingy, but too late for that now, so tell me what's going on. Meet me after dinner in the library.  
  
Ginny  
  
Draco read the letter nervously. He had to talk to her about it. Why did girls always want to talk about things?!?! Couldn't they just let them be? Draco got up and left the table, he'd lost his appetite.  
  
************  
  
Ginny headed to the library right after dinner. The library was huge, there must have been at least 20 rows of books. There were big glass double doors at the entrance of the library, as you walked in half the books were on your left, and half on your right, down the middle of the room were large oak tables and chairs, and at the very end of the room was the desk where the librarian worked. Last but not least, behind the librarian were two large bookcases, the restricted section. That way you had to pass the librarian to get any of the restricted books.  
  
As Ginny walked in she saw Draco sitting at one of the tables in the far back, it was slightly blocked of by some other people and by some bookcases. He was pretending to read a book. It was upside down. Ginny walked up to him.  
  
"Something troubling you?" She asked in her soothing voice, the one she used when her brothers were in a tizzy.  
  
"No! Why? Why do you think that?" Draco sounded like he had had too much caffiene.  
  
"Because Draco dear, your books upside down." Draco blinked at Ginny then looked down at his book. He turned it right-side up and pretended to go back to reading.  
  
"Draco? Did it ever occur to you I might have asked you to come here to do something other than pretend to read?"  
  
"Say that again." Draco said. He was looking at her with a strange look in his eye that Ginny couldn't quite decipher.  
  
"What? That I might have asked you do-"  
  
"No, no! Not that part! You called me Draco." He looked at her stunned. She looked at him sheepishly, then at his book, anywhere she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry." She inally managed, trying not to look terrified.  
  
"No! No!....I...I like it." He tried a small smile. Ah! How good it felt to smile again! Instead of that smirk his surname always demanded. He had forgotten how good it felt to smile. And laugh! He had forgotten how good that felt too. All of a sudden Draco burst out laughing. Just because it felt SO good. Ginny stared at him. He's mad she thought, That's why he always acts so wierd. He's mad. As Ginny was thinking this, Draco managed to calm down.  
  
"Sorry, you probably think I'm mad. I'm not. Well maybe I am...but that's beside the point. I was laughing because I had forgotten how good it felt to smile and laugh. Any sign of smiling or laughing or having a good time at my house and you are punished." Ginny blinked. He couldn't be serious, being punished for laughing? He is mad! Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Ah, see again, you think I am mad. I am not! I am trying to be truthful here and you just think I'm mad." Draco pretended to look hurt. "Look, Gin, I've got to go now, so I have one more thing to say; Will you go out with me on Saturday night? To dinner?" Awww thought Ginny, he looks so cute. How could I say no? How could you say yes? Oh shut up head! Be quiet. Let me have fun!  
  
"Hmm...Ok." Ginny then got up, walked over to Draco's side of the table, bent down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Night, night Drakey." Draco just stared after Ginny. She'd said yes. He slowly raised a hand to the place she had kissed him. It felt tingly. In fact his whole body felt tingly and his stomach was in knots. Uh oh, what to wear now? And where to take her? Ah! Draco was VERY nervous about this.  
  
Ginny was having similar thoughts; What am I gonna wear? Where is he gonna take me? Do I dress casual? Fancy? Why in bloody hell did I kiss him. That was flirting Ginny! You just FLIRTED with Malfoy! And you're going on a date with him! You're nuts. Now do I tell Karly? If I don't she'll wonder where I'm going. I can't lie to my best friend. She'll find out one way or another. Everyone will. What were you thinking Ginny? So he looked cute...and hot..and delicious...SHUT UP MIND! Oi, I'm never going to get anything accomplished with this mind of mine. Hmm...how about that pair of black pants? oooooo and that nice shirt of yours, that way it's casual, yet classy. Hmm..way to go brain!  
  
Ginny while thinking all this, was so preoccupied she walked into a pole. She would have fallen but a pair of strong male arms caught her. She turned around expecting- for some reason- to see Draco, but instead she was staring into a pair of bright green eyes. Harry. Ginny straightened herself up gave a quick "Thank you" to Harry and began to walk away, but Harry caught her arm. She spun around, impatient by now(He had interrupted her thoughts of Draco). She spun around and somehow they were so close she could feel his breath on her forehead, then Harry ducked down and kissed her. Ginny, being as stunned as she was, didn't realize what had happened for a few moments. Then she did. She pulled away from him and- WHACK! She slapped his cheek so hard she swore it would fall off. Luckily it didn't.  
  
Draco watched all this. He had to admit, he'd followed Weasley. So he was curious about where the Gryffindor tower was, so what? He watched the whole Harry scenario. He couldn't help but feel proud. HE got a kiss from Ginny AND a date. Potter got a busted up jaw. Draco chuckled to himself. Whatever doubts he had had about Ginny vanished and Draco started walking back to Slytherin Tower. He would get a good nights sleep tonight. With such sweet dreams.  
  
A/N: Ok, here's is your long Chappie. It's the longest one. Happy now? You better be! Please R&R. Thanks to CHeeKi-SHeLLi, and DDevil(Happy? They got together...soon ;)) for reviewing. 


	10. More Than Broken Jaws

Chapter 10  
  
Ginny woke up in a great mood, sun was shining, everything was great. She sat up yawned, and stretched. When her eyes finally opened and adjusted she screamed. DRACO WAS SITTING ON HER BED!  
  
Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. Ah, it had been a dream, thank Merlin. Ooo and it was a sunny day too! Ginny sat up, stretching and yawning, getting ready for the day. Her eyes opened and she almost screamed, but she was too stunned.  
  
"You really look cute like that you know, Weasley." Draco yawned, it was early for him to be awake. Normally he didn't care. Ginny blinked, pinched herself, realized it wasn't a dream this time and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Damnit, what does he want anyway? Thought Ginny. Maybe..if I ignore him, he'll go away. Ginny got up, and started making the bed. As she did so she started singing a song she'd heard on the muggle radio, "Up, up, up, can only go up from here. Up, up, up where the sky's gonna clear. Up, up, there's no way but up from here. Ohohoh."  
  
"You know you're really good at that? How do you know how to sing so well?" Ginny started to answer, "Well I-" she stopped herself, if she kept talking to him he'd never go away. She finished making her bed, and decided she'd skip her shower, she didn't need him there while she was all wet and stuff. She decided to put on her makeup, as she couldn't get dressed with him there. She started with her concealer, then her blush, then eyeshadow, and finally mascara. Draco hadn't said anything while she been doing this. He just sat there watching her, wondering why in the world girls would take so long just to put gunk on their faces, when they were pretty anyway(most of them at least). Ginny had forgotten he was even there, that is, until she started putting on mascara. Then Draco finally couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"That was a nice slap you had their last night." Draco drawled. Ginny just about poked her out.  
  
"Shit!" and after she had fixed her mascara and regained her calm she said, "Following me, eh?" Oops, cover blown.   
  
"Don't get too cocky, Weasley. Just because I'm going to dinner with you." Oh right, Ginny'd forgotten about that. "I wasn't following you, I made a wrong turn. You know how these halls are.  
  
"Oh" Ginny's heart sunk, she'd secretly been hoping he was following her, but she didn't know why she was upset. Stupid Malfoy. Eventually Draco left. Ginny had to practically had to shove him out of the room. She almost pulled out her wand.  
  
By the time Ginny was ready for breakfast she had devised a plan to get back at Harry. Good thing Ginny was a great actress. All those years of being the youngest child teaches you something; How to cry on cue.  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs into the common room. Perfect, Ron was sitting right there, and...even more perfect! Harry was with him. Ginny got ready. She watered up her eyes, and got her face red. She ran down the rest of the stairs wailing, right into Ron's arms.  
  
"Oh Ronny! It was awful! Just awful! He-he kissed me and, and, and! Oh! It was awful!" Ginny sobbed into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"What!?! Someone kissed you?! Ginny! Look at me, who did it?" Rons face was full of anger. Perfect! It took all of Ginny's will power to not smile. Her plan was going perfectly.  
  
"Him!" Ginny said, pointing at Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Ron looked at Harry uncertainly, then at Ginny. "WHY YOU LITTLE GIT! THINK MY SISTER'S JUST SOME SORT OF TOY, EH? THINK BECAUSE YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH ME, YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!"   
  
Ron pulled out his wand, thought better of it, turned around and socked Harry right in the nose. A trickle of blood poured out. But Ron wasn't done yet. While Harry was wondering at his bloody nose, Ron socked him in the stomach, then the eye, and would've done more if Hermione hadn't come in the room that moment. She looked at the scene laid out before her, then grabbed her wand and yelled, "Magnetosia" Ron and Harry pulled away from each other, and Ron's wand dropped from his hand. Hermione went picked it up, and without another word took Harry to the Hospital Wing. Ginny pouted, making sure tears were still running down her cheeks.  
  
Ginny walked into her room, and started writing a letter. When she was done she sent it with her owl and lay down on her bed.  
  
************  
  
Draco stared at the letter in front of him. The handwriting was loopy and curvy. Where had he seen that handwriting before? He opened it.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Have you seen Harry or Ron, if you haven't you should. It's all my doing.  
  
Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Very wierd. Ron was fuming and Harry had a bloody nose, and a black eye. Draco looked back at the letter, smiling.  
  
I'm supposed to be all sad and depressed(I'll tell you about it later, ok?) so could you smuggle me a bit of food? You obviously know where my Dormitory is, as you found it earlier this morning. Thanks.  
  
Ginny  
  
Draco smiled. Once again, he got to bring Ginny food, and be with her, potter got a bloody nose, and black eye, possibly more. He felt bloody lucky. He quickly grabbed a piece of toast, an orange, and some fruit salad. He ollowed the way he had gone before. He said the password to the portrait, who eyed him suspiciously, and he ran up to the girls dormitory. He knocked, even though he didn't really understand the whole knocking thing. Ginny opened the door. She had gotten back into her Pajama's which were Blue with little rubber duckies on them Ginny noticed him looking at her, actually more looking at her body.  
  
"I'm playing hooky today." She said smiling. Draco's head snapped up, oops, he had to remember not to stare.  
  
"I..uh......" It finally struck him what she just said. "You? PLay hooky? Aren't you like a goody-two-shoes or something." Ginny scowled at him.  
  
"I am not a goody-two-shoes." She said, pouting. Draco couldn't help stare at her mouth. If he looked at her much longer he'd kiss her. He shook his head.  
  
"Here." He thrust the food at her. "You've got some explaining to do, Missy." He said, going over and settling himself down on her bed. She sat down beside him and smiled. She spilled the whole story. He seemed to enjoy this. At the end he was smiling. Malfoy actually smiling. At the end Ginny looked at Draco, trying to figure something out.  
  
Finally she asked, "Do you wanna hang out with me here today?" Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head.   
  
"M-Me?"  
  
"Yes you silly, you are a "bad boy" remember? You won't miss anything anyway." Ginny pouted. Oi, Draco wished she wouldn't do that, it made her look so bloody cute. Draco slowly leaned into Ginny and kissed her on the lips. He was careful to pay attention incase she pulled away, so that he could make a quick get-away, but to Draco's surprise(and happiness)she didn't pull away, she kissed him back.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Draco whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded.  
  
A/N: OK, FLUFF GALORE! I don't know how long this chappie is so don't get mad at me if it's short. By the way, I sometimes make little notes in the review thing for this. So remember to check every once in a while just to see if I said anything. I want to thank:  
LockedHeart(Yes that was wierd, wasn't it?), Andufeniel(Thanks for reviewing again! Yah, I'm pretty sure that did hurt, but this Chappie hurt more! hehe), D.L.M.Sgurlz(I agree with you, don't matter how long they are, it's how quick they're done. I loved the SLAP too), CHeeKi-SHeLLi(Ok, here's your next chappie!), and last but not least, skyttles(I'm a huge D/G shipper too, anyway, I used your idea. Thanks!)  
  
P.S. This might be a wierd formatting. I'm trying to get html to show or whatever. 


	11. Morning

Chapter 11  
  
Ginny smiled. Finally Saturday had come. She was certain her date with Draco would be fabulous! She just had to make it through the day without going crazy. She got up grabbed her clothes and was about to go have a shower when she heard something behind her. She turned around and almost had a heart attack. She put her hand to her heart.  
  
"Merlin Draco, I wish you wouldn't do that. I could care less if you were in the dormitory, but do you HAVE to sneak out of the shadows like that and SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH?!?!" Draco snickered. Ginny looked so damned cute when she was scared. He blinked innocently.  
  
"What? Me? I did nothing of the sort. You just didn't see me." snicker.  
  
"Don't you snicker at me Mister. Now if you'll excuse me, I'M having a shower." Ginny walked away over to the bathrooms.  
  
"See you tonight Missy." Draco said just before she closed the door. Yes, he liked the name 'Missy', suited her well. Yup, that was her name from now on. With him at least. Draco decided if he was still there when Ginny(or 'Missy')got out of the shower, she would probably kill him, or worse; she might break off their date. After that thought Draco hightailed it out of there.  
  
************  
  
When Ginny came out of her shower she was relieved to see that Draco had left. Just as well, she didn't know what she would do if he WAS there when she got out. She grabbed her brush and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, then decided to be playful today, and put it in pigtails. Cute she thought, I feel like a little girl again. She dressed in a pair of faded hip huggers, and a pink t-shirt. She was glad it was Saturday, so she didn't have to wear those god-awful robes. She smiled, she liked how she looked today. She put barely any makeup on, it would ruin the little- girlish look.  
  
At breakfast she looked over at the Slytherin table, only to see Draco looking at her too. It was her turn to lift an eyebrow this time. Draco merely stared at her and mouthed the word "touche". She giggled, then realized that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and half of the Gryffindor table were staring at her. She blushed furiously and went back to eating. Ron and Harry were still eyeing her suspiciously half an hour later. Hermione seemed to not care. She knew what was going on and frankly she was proud of Ginny; she'd stumped Ron and Harry. That alone was enough to make you laugh, it always made them look hilarious. They would just look at eachother, blink, then look at Ginny again, eachother, blink, Ginny...fun, fun.  
  
Draco smirked. She was looking cute today, and she'd stumped her little friends. Her giggling had just added to her girly look. Draco couldn't wait for tonight.  
  
A/N: OK, a bit of a filler, I know, but my friends over and if I write any longer she'll go crazy. I gotta think about their date too. Well I love y'all and I'll post Ch.12 soon! If you want to be on my mailing list simply tell me in your review and give me your email address. Well love yah, bye! 


	12. The Date

Chapter 12  
  
When Ginny went down to meet Draco in front of the doors to the great hall, her stomach was twisted in knots. She didn't know why, she'd been on lots of dates before, but this was the first time she felt like this. I'm probably just hungry she thought to herself, as it was already 6:55. When Ginny got there Draco was already waiting.  
  
"I hope you haven't been waiting too long? Ginny asked, wondering if maybe her watch was slow? Draco blinked at her (apparently he'd been day- dreaming), then glanced at his watch.  
  
"Actually you are...2 minutes early. I guess I was just...early." He said, not wanting to tell her that he had actually come because he was so excited about their date. His stomach was in knots. He just hoped he lookd alright..and that the food was alright..and that she didn't get sick or tired or cold..or...or...anything. Ginny stared at him. He was blank. He'd gone back to day-dreaming. Ginny stuck out her hand and snapped in his face, making him come back to his thoughts.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts?" Ginny asked curiously. Draco glanced at her, giving her the once over. Ginny frowned. She hated it when guys did that.  
  
"I was just thinking about...Quidditch." Yes Quidditch, that was the answer. Men, thought Ginny, All they ever think about is sports. Ginny then realized that they had already walked halfway to Hogsmeade and not a word had been said.  
  
"So...where are we going?" Ginny asked, eager to start up a conversation.  
  
"I can't tell you that now, it would ruin it." Draco said smirking. Ginny pouted.  
  
"But I wanna know now..." Ginny whined. Damnit, she looked so good when she was upset.  
  
"Ok, ok. It's one of my favourite places to eat. Ok?" Ginny wrinkled her nose. That must mean it was some stiff old rich place. Draco seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing like where my parents eat. They don't like me eating here. Say it's cheap. I think it's delicious." Ginny's face brightened.  
  
"Ok." Hmmm...she didn't look bad when she was smiling either. Draco gently slipped his arm around her waist. Ginny stiffened at first, then relaxed. Oh well, it wasn't like he was kissing her or anything. Oops, I thought too soon.Thought Ginny as she felt his lips brush hers. Oi, it left her legs feeling like jelly. She raised her ingers to her lips. He'd just kissed her.  
  
Draco smiled at the look on her face, he had completely bewildered her by doing that, but he'd been wanting to for ages. She hadn't pulled away either. Just looked very shocked. Finally they reached Hogsmeade. It really was beautiful at night, there were bright cheerful lights lining the streets, and a light layer of snow on the ground, making it look bright, cheerful, and cozy. Ginny looked longingly at a restaurant called "Luigi's" it looked very comfortable and cheery and bright. Exactly the place Draco would NOT take her. Next thing she knew she was walking through the door of "Luigi's". She looked up at Draco in surprise.  
  
"Here?" Draco blinked. Didn't she like it?  
  
"Is it not..ok?" Draco looked crest-fallen. Ginny looked up and saw he looked completely devastated. Then she realized what she said.  
  
"No, no! It's wonderful, the best. I just didn't think you came to places like...this." Ginny said motioning with her arms at the restaurant around her.  
  
"Well, I guess you've got alot to learn about me, hm?"  
  
"I guess so." All of a sudden, a waiter came around the corner.  
  
"Would the sweet couple like a booth?" Ginny and Draco nodded. "Private or public?" The waiter asked, eyeing the couple. Draco glanced at Ginny.  
  
"Private..I think..." Draco said, looking at Ginny or support.  
  
"Yes, private is good, sir." Ginny said. The waiter led them to a little booth off the side of the restaurant. Just before he left the waiter went and whispered something to Draco. Draco nodded, and rolled his eyes at the back of the waiter.  
  
"What'd he want?" Ginny asked. Draco rolled his eyes again, giving him a comical look.  
  
"He wanted to remind me that 'private booths are very expensive, sir'" Draco mimicked in a high voice. Ginny laughed. Draco looked completely bewildered. A girl laughed at him?  
  
"What? What's funny?" Draco looked down at himself...no clothes out of place. Ginny looked at him and laughed some more.  
  
"That...was...very...good....impression." Ginny finally gasped out. Draco looked at her and picked up his menu. Girls.  
  
"So, what are you getting?" Draco asked Ginny, once they'd looked over their menu's for awhile.  
  
"Hmm...This salad sounds good." Draco raised an eyebrow. Girls, always getting salads. Draco looked at her menu, to see what she was pointing at. Oh, so it came with other things..mmm like lasagna. "Oh that, I've had thst before. It's good."  
  
"The way you talked about this place, I wouldn't be surprised if you've had everything on here before." Ginny smirked. Wait..wasn't that Draco's smirk?  
  
"You took my smirk." Draco said, frowning.  
  
"Awww...poor wittle Dwakey." Ginny said pinching his cheeks. Draco frowned some more, then laughed.  
  
"Hey stop it."  
  
"Stop what?" Ginny had stopped. She moved round to the other side where Draco was sitting and sat down beside him. He didn't trust her, she had that evil glint in his eye. Before he could say 'Quidditch'. She'd attacked him. She shot her hands into his sides, tickling him.  
  
"Ah, no! Please..stop...uncle!Uncle!" Ginny laughed along with Draco, until he overpowered her. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and started tickling her sides. Ginny shrieked with laughter.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!!!"  
  
"The tickle monsters coming to get you!" Draco yelled, tickling her mercilessly. By that time they were both on the floor tickling eachother. They only stopped when the waiter came back.  
  
"Ahem." They both stopped mid-tickle and looked up at him. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He asked. Draco looked embarrassed. Ginny blushed up to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Erm...no..." They both mumbled, getting up and going back to their seats.  
  
"Well then, may I take your orders?" The waiter asked, looking at them suspiciously, as though they were about to steal the cutlery and run out or something. Draco seemed to notice this as well. He gave the waiter a nasty look.  
  
"I'll have the lasagna salad, please." Ginny said quietly, breaking the tension in the room.  
  
"And you sir?" The waiter said, turning on Draco.  
  
"I'll have the same, and two butter beers please." Draco said. Draco turned his back to the waiter as soon as he was done ordering.  
  
"I really don't like that git." Draco whispered as the waiter walked out. Ginny giggled.  
  
"What? Did I not tickle you enough already?" Draco said, winking as he leaned over and playfully tickled her sides.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I didn't see that coming!" Ginny squealed, giggling madly. "Not fair! I'm more ticklish than you!" Ginny squealed some more.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Draco said grinning.  
  
***********  
  
"Oh my goodness! I am so full!" Ginny said. They had just inished dinner, and were now walking around Hogsmeade.(Hand-in-hand) Draco smirked.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You little liar. I know you are."  
  
"No, no, it was all that tickling, it built up my appetite." Draco said, grinning. Ginny stuck out her tongue. "So you're too full for dessert, I guess?" Draco said, winking. Ginny pretended to look aghast.  
  
"Why of course not. I'm never too full for dessert." Ginny said.  
  
"Well then, I guess we should go in here." Draco said, pulling her into a little ice-cream parlour.  
  
"Mmmmm."Ginny said looking at all the different kinds of ice-cream.  
  
"May I help you?" A jolly old woman said, coming out from the back of the store. She reminded Ginny of her mother. Cheerful, rosy and a bit plump. Draco nudged Ginny forward.  
  
"I'll have a small Cherry Chunk, please." Ginny said, glancing at Draco to see if he was even going to get anything. Draco stepped forward.  
  
"I'll have a double-scoop rocky road please." Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. How could he have double-scoop after that huge dinner? Ginny shook her head at him and he smirked at her.  
  
"What? My dinner's already digested." Draco said innocently. Ginny looked at him and started advancing towards him with an evil glimmer in her eye..much like the one at dinner....  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Draco screamed, as Ginny chased him around the empty ice-cream parlour. The woman at the shop thought they were such a cute couple they got their ice-cream for free.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: OK, so there was Fluf in this chapter, and I tried to make it longer. How'd I do? No cliffhangers here. I just COULDN'T end this chapter, it just kept going and going.....etc. For those of you who think Draco is OOC...SCREW YOU! muwahahahaha! Hehe. You guys should read my bio. I say stuff in there...and I'm too lazy to put it here.  
  
Thanks to: Christie, D.M.L.S_gurlz, tiggergrl1306, me, ringette-chick.  
  
VERY SPEACIAL THANKS TO Andufeniel and CHeeKi-SHeLLi for reviewing since the beginning. They always have time to be some of the first to read and review my chapters. THANK YOU! 


	13. Stomach Pains

Chapter 13  
  
Ginny woke up and rolled over, She immediately regret it. As she rolled over to look out the window she felt a sharp stab of pain in her stomach. Ouch. Apparently too much tickling isn't good. The mixture of being jabbed in the side and laughing all night really worked her muscles, especially her abs, and now she would pay.  
  
Ginny slowly got up, trying to ignore the fact that her stomach had shooting pains coursing through it with every movement she made. Ginny sighed and collapsed on her bed. It was just too much. Ginny decided the best thing to do would be to owl Madame Pomfrey and see if she knew what to do, so Ginny got up all her strength and made it to her desk. She quickly wrote a note to Madame Pomfrey and sent it with an owl that was perched outside her window. As the owl took off it dropped a note in her palm. Ginny slowly pulled the ribbon that was on it off, and unrolled the piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Draco here. I woke up this morning with my muscles all tensed and painful. I was wondering if you were the same? I dunno, I'm staying in bed the whole day. Are you? I can't move. Well, if you are, maybe we can owl eachother all day? At least it would be something to do.  
  
-Draco  
  
Ginny stared at the letter and laughed, then doubled over from the pain. She had to remember not to laugh for awhile. Ginny owled Draco back telling him about sending a note to the nurse and that yes, she would owl him all day.  
  
************  
  
Draco read her note, and reread, and reread it. He couldn't believe it. She was being so...nice? He somehow didn't think that was the word, but couldn't put his finger on the actual word he wanted. He wrote her back.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I can't stand it. I want to be there with you. Besides that way we'd have more company than parchment with ink on it. Oh well, not much I can do. Did you hear from Madam Pomfrey yet?  
  
Draco had barely sent the owl out when he got a reply. Ginny must have written right away. Drao watched the owl come closer. Not only did it have a letter tied to its leg, but a bottle of something as well.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Yes, Madam Pomfrey did reply. She sent me this bottle of medicine. She said to take two table spoons, and then rest the whole day, she said by the time you wake up tomorrow you'll be fine. She also wrote our teachers, saying we wouldn't be in class today.  
  
Draco stared at the letter. She thought of everything. Draco picked the bottle carefully. It was very round and the top was a very skinny little opening. It was a deep crimson colour.  
  
Draco slowly took the top off, and grabbed a spoon. He poured some medicine into the spoon, and raised it to his mouth. He quickly put it in his mouth and swallowed.  
  
Yuck. Well, it wasn't as bad as Skele-grow. Nasty Granger had done that last year. Nobody really knew about it though. Too busy with that tournament thing. Draco couldn't remember what it was called. Granger had caught him doing something he shouldn't be doing, and when he turned around with his wand at the ready... well she was too fast. She shot a spell at him and his arm that was holding his wand went to jelly. She'd done that nasty curse that that stupid Lockhart had done on Harry in 2nd year.  
  
Draco took another spoonful and put it in his mouth. Immediately some of the pain in his stomach subsided, but he still couldn't move. He wrote Ginny back, and this is what went on all day.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Yuck, that stuff was nasty huh? But it started working right away. I can feel the pain going, but for some reason I still can't move. Well what do you want to talk about? Now that we have all day.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Hmmm, what to talk about? How about our next date? I had fun last night. Didn't you? Even if we did pay dearly today, this isn't so bad anyway. I get to miss class, and talk to you. Hehe.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Our next date huh? Well what do you want to do on our next date? I really don't know. See, I'm not the creative type. I can think logically but, creatively? Not me.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I have a great idea! How about we play Laser Tag? It's a muggle thing, but it's really fun. We'd have to get permission to go into muggle London, but I think I can get Dumbledore to give us permission. But what day?  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Sounds fun. I just remembered something. Today's Sunday. We don't get classes today. Why couldn't our date be on a Thursday or something? Well, Laser Tag sounds fun, though I've never heard of it. How about...next Saturday? Is that soon enough?  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Yes! Yes it is! Oh Dumbledore gave us permission, and instructions on the fastest way there. Dumbledore's great isn't he? Always thinks of everything.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
No, it's you that always thinks of everything. Dumbledore is great, as much as my father would kill me if he knew I said that.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Kill you? Aren't you over-reacting? Anyway, I do not always think of everything. I just think, you know something called using your head when it is needed. Well I've so run out of things to talk about.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I love you.  
  
Ginny stared at the letter in her hands. Was he playing a joke on her? There was no way that Draco Malfoy could love her. Their families were supposed to be enemies. Ginny thought some more and was shocked to realize; She loved him too.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: OK, I don't know if this is long or short, so whatever, but everyone is bugging me for CH.13, so here it is. Thanks to: Andufeniel, CHeeKi-SHeLLi, crazyfriendsfan, tiggergrl1306, xGinny-Weaslyx, and PhoenixRae( x4 ). 


	14. Love? Ornot?

Chapter 14  
  
Ginny stuck her hand into the shower to see if the water was hot yet, it was. As Ginny walked into the nice warm shower she was as happy as she could possibly get, the past week had been going great. Draco and her hadn't hidden their love, but they hadn't completely gotten out with it. They were sly and made it so that you could tell they were together, if you looked close enough that is.  
  
Ginny got out of the shower, feeling spiffy and clean. She pulled on a black fitted spaghetti strap shirt, and her super-low-rise jeans, that were so faded they were almost white. She blow-dried her hair, but it went all frizzy, so she flicked her wand and her hair became shiny and smooth, and straight.  
  
When Ginny walked out her bathroom her brother and Harry were standing in the door-way of the girls dormitory. Ginny looked at them and cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Ginny went over to her trunk and pulled out her make-up bag, it wasn't very big really, she lived light. She put on a coat of mascara and some lip-gloss, and she was done. She picked up her purse and went to leave but her brother was in the way. She tried to push past him but he was strong.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing Ron?" Ginny asked exasperated. She glanced at her watch. In 5 minutes she would be late.  
  
"I'm stopping you from getting hurt." Ron replied calmly. Ginny had to hold back giggles, that was probably the corniest thing he could have said.  
  
"Don't worry ickle Ronniekins, I can take care of myself, I'll be fine. Now, let me through!" Ginny said, with more force this time. She tried pushing him out of the way, and almost succeeded, if Harry hadn't grabbed her from behind right at that moment. Rats, she'd forgotten about Harry. He sat her down on her bed, and as soon as he was out of arms reach she got up again, she reached for her wand and was about to use a spell to move her nasty little bodyguards away, but before she could say Quidditch, her wand was flying out of her hand, and into Ron's. He stared at the wand in disbelief.  
  
"Whadda yah know? School actually does come in handy." Ginny tried to get past him while he was still in shock that he'd actually done a spell right when Karly stepped in. Uh oh, thought Ginny. She still hadn't told Karly about Draco and her, but something told her she didn't have to anymore.  
  
"Couldn't tell me could you? You didn't even tell me, your BEST BLOODY FRIEND! AND DRACO FOR HEAVENS SAKE, DRACO!..." Ginny decided that she may as well sit down for this rant, it could take a while.  
  
**********  
  
Draco tapped his foot impatiently. She was late, by thirty minutes now, normally he wouldn't wait this long for a girl to show up, but this wasn't some girl from his fan club, he actually liked her this time. He was starting to get worried though, he knew Ginny, she was never late, she hated being late. That meant there was only one other explanation; she stood him up. Draco thought about it, yes it seemed likely. Probably made a bet or something, get Drakey to fall in love with you, the torture him. Yes, that was it. Well he'd get back at her, he didn't know how but he would. Nobody stands Draco Malfoy up and gets away with it.  
  
A/N: Don't worry, I have a whole like 2 more chappies or more planned out. That's what happens when you go on vacation, even if it is only to BC to visit Grandparents. Well......... I'm too lazy to say thankyou to everyone who reviewed so I'll only reply to ones that need replying. Loie-Bou: Well, there you have it my friend. Conflict, and there's LOTS more where that came from. Muwahahaha.  
  
crazyriendsfan: Read carefully, somebody mentions that in there(about it being sunday/no classes). Read more carefully next time. 


	15. Harry?

Chapter 15  
  
Ginny was so upset, Karly and her had fought for hours that night and she felt so bad. She should have told Karly about Draco, and she knew that now, but she just didn't want Karly to ruin it.  
  
"You should talk to her about it, hon." Namir said quietly. It was past midnight but Ginny couldn't sleep, she decided to take Namir's advice and talk to Karly. She walked over to Karly's bed, but it was empty. That left only the common room. Ginny tip-toed down the stairs into the common room. She saw the back of Karly's head as she rounded the corner.  
  
"Karly I-" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting on a couch in the common room was Karly, having a snogging session with Ron. Ginny felt the anger actually rise up her whole body to her throat. She didn't bother to think that this might wake other people up.  
  
"YOU WERE CRITISIZING ME ON NOT TELLING YOU? YOU'RE CRITISIZING ME, AND I'M FEELING AWFUL FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU WHILE YOU'RE HAVING A WONDERFUL LITTLE SNOGGING SESSION WITH MY BROTHER!"  
  
By that time practically all of Gryffindor was watching Ginny have a spaz attack. Finally the two girls stopped when Proffessor McGonagall came in and told them that it was time for them to go to bed.  
  
**************  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning, she woke up because her legs had gone numb. Once she sat up she knew why. Sitting on the end of her bed was Harry Potter. She glared at him and yanked her legs out from under him, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the bed. She grinned in spite of herself. She waited until he got back on his feet.  
  
"Well? Whadda yah want?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Oh, that's a nice way to greet me." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Yah, well your way of waking me up was equally as kind. So spit it out. What do you want?" Ginny said, getting rusterated now.  
  
"You." Harry said, catching Ginny off guard. She was so startled by this announcement that she fell off her bed.  
  
"Go away." Harry took the oppurtunity and sat on Ginny's legs, so that she couldn't get up.  
  
"Geroff me!" Ginny yelled at Harry, when he didn't budge she got really mad, so she socked him in the jaw. That got him moving. He didn't stick around to see what else she'd do. Ginny was now in an utterly grumpy mood. She needed to talk to Draco, he would understand.  
  
**************  
  
As Ginny walked down to breakfast she noticed a familiar blonde head turning the corner. She ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Draco." She said wrapping her arm around his waist. He pulled away.  
  
"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't you ever touch me with your filthy little muggle-loving hands." Draco said as he quickly walked away from her. Ginny's eyes stung and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She ran back to her dormitory and stayed there.  
  
*************  
  
Harry watched the doors to the great hall closely, but Ginny never came down. He was really starting to get worried, when the mail came. A small envelope dropped in front of him, just missing his porridge. He picked it up, it was a light brown colour. He opened it up.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Remember what we were talking about earlier this morning? My answer is yes.  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
Wow, she signed her ull name. That was different. Ron read over his shoulder.  
  
"What exactly did you talk about this morning, Harry?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ummm...I asked her if.......she would...help me.....wtih my transfiguration homework." Ron eyed him suspiciously but didn't ask anything else.  
  
A/N: LALALALA! I Have more planned, but I'm not going to write it yet because I still have to think about it a bit more. 


	16. Kiss and Make up

Chapter 16  
  
Draco couldn't believe his luck, great he falls in love with a girl who doesn't even want him, and now she'd been prancing around with that git Potter. Potter was probably in on all of this, they were probably in cahoots together. Well I'll show her. Draco thought as he grabbed Pansy. She was whining at him, but he needed her for his plan. As he approached the library he saw Ginny sitting at one of the tables. Perfect. Draco walked in and sat in a table right in front of her, where she couldn't not see him. He dragged Pansy down with him. Everyone knew Pansy had a long time crush on Draco, and now he would put that little tidbit of information to work.  
  
Pansy started to whine again but he silenced her with his lips. He felt a pair of eyes on him while he was kissing her. Ewwwww, Pansy.... cooties? Whatever, gross! Is Ginny staring at me? Who knows. Maybe she is.... she's probably just disgusted at you for doing this in the library...oh yah...wait.. library...that means everyone else can see me to! Ah, time to pull out of this kiss. Draco pulled out and looked at Ginny. Her chin was wobbling and her eyes looked glossy...wet. She saw him looking at her. He gave her a ha-that's-what-you-get-witch look and Ginny jumped up and ran out of the library. Draco turned aroung just in time to see a very distressed Ginny run around the corner and bump into..Potter. Ginny looked at Draco for a minute, and then turned back to Harry. She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed Potter! Draco couldn't watch. It was too painful.  
  
*****************  
  
Ginny pulled out of her kiss with Harry and turned to look at Draco. She saw him get up and stalk out of the library. It's war now. She thought bitterly. So much for thinking he loved me. I wonder what got into him. One day he loved me, the next he hates me.....  
  
*****************  
  
Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. She cried her heart out in her dorm, but all her friends wanted to know what was wrong, so she ran to an empty classroom and sat in the closet. That's where she was now, it wasn't small, but it was quite packed full of things.  
  
Ginny cried her heart out in there. Draco had ignored her for over a week now, and if he did talk to her it was insults, and all she could see was pure hatred in his eyes, so she returned the same look, and the same body language.  
  
*****************  
  
As Draco walked down the hall he thought about the past week or so. He had completely ignored Ginny, well sort of. He had made sure he ran into her and then snogged other girls. She had done the same of course, with Potter. One time he had almost knocked Potters head into the ground, but he didn't like ginny, he was mad at her, he had to keep that going or she would know that he was faking.  
  
Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like someone crying. He followed the sound and it got louder. It was the loudest when he came to an empty classroom, way down in the dungeons. It was a girl crying. He pushed open the door, and walked into the classroom. The crying was coming from the closet. He walked closer and pushed open the door and took a step inside. The door slammed shut behind but he didn't notice, he was too busy staring at the other person occupying the closet. He sighed, and sat down beside her. His eyes softened. Time to give up.  
  
"Hi Ginny." He said to her softly. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. Her face was wet, and blotchy from tears, her eyes red.  
  
"Hi." She said, so quiet he could barely hear her, but he did hear the quiver in her voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said as he wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Me too." She said. Then pulled away. "What was the past few weeks about? Why were you so mean?" She asked, sounding hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, I thought you stood me up on our date, but now I know that that doesn't sound like something you would do. You wanna tell me what really happened?" Ginny nodded her head. She explained to him about Ron, Harry, and Karly, and everything that happened.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco." Ginny said, burying her face in his chest, and crying silent tears.  
  
"Me too, Gin, me too." Draco said just barely in a whisper, as a single tear fell down his cheek.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: HI Y'ALL!!!! Well, this time I have some news for y'all. I'm changing my name soon to "Dragon-Girl" so if y'all can't find me as "Talisa" that's my new name. K? Goood. Well I'm too lazy to thank all my reviewers, sorry but I am so thanks to y'all who reviewed! I love you guys!!! Bye, bye. Hope you like this chappie. I'm thinkin of doing like a flashback of some things that happen in the past week that I never covered, what do y'all think? Whatever, anyway, bye! 


	17. Quidditch Anyone?

A/N: Alright peoples, I think this story is coming to a close sometime soon. I'm out of EXCITING twists in the plot, and I have serious writers block.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Ginny walked up to the message board outside the Great Hall, there was a large piece of parchment on it. It said that they were doing try outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, for beater. One of the players had quit. Ginny immediately saw the name flash inside her head; Karly. Ginny made a mental note of the date and time of the try-outs, then ran up to the common room, to talk to Karly.  
  
Karly was sitting on a couch in the common room, looking like she was completely out of it. She had her head in her hands and was deep in her thoughts. Just then Ron walked in. Karly looked up and bit her lip so hard Ginny thought it would fall off. Ginny waved her hand in front of Karly.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Karly!" Ginny said. Karly seemed to snap out of it.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Ron?"  
  
"Listen Karly. I am Ginny, and you do NOT fancy my brother. Got it? I know what you biting your lip means, and you just practically bit it off!" Karly finally came to.  
  
"What business is it of yours? I can like whoever I want!"  
  
"Not when it's my BROTHER!" Ginny yelled. Ron turned around, but when he realized what was going on he tried to sneak out of the room. No luck, Ginny saw him.  
  
"Oh Ronny! You know what? Karly thinks you're hot! You two should so go out!" Ron turned red and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Whatever, Karly this is not what I came here to talk about. I came to ask about the Quidditch team."  
  
"Oh, yah, that. I quit it." Karly said, as though that sort of thing happened everyday.  
  
"What? You just up and quit? Why? You used to love Quidditch! Even more obsessed than Ron!" Ginny realized she'd just mentioned the magic word, sure enough Karly went back into a trance like state. Ginny let out a scream of frustration and stormed up to her room.  
  
She opened the door, her dorm was empty. On her pillow was a red rose and a note tied with a red ribbon. She walked over and picked up the rose, taking a deep breath and smelling the sweet, drowsy scent of the rose. She picked the note up and smelled it, it smelt of expensive cologne. She pulled the ribbon off and read the note.  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
Did you see that message about try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? You should try out. You'd get the spot. I know you would.  
  
Love you,  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny smiled. Draco always left her little notes. They wer always sweet, sometimes he left her chocolate too.  
  
***************  
  
Ginny wrung her hands nervously. She was standing out on the Quidditch field with about 5 other Gryffindors. Draco had finally talked her into trying-out, even though she was nervous out of her mind.  
  
Harry was standing in front of them saying something, he was captain now. He was explaining what they had to do. Ginny tried to focus but she was too nervous, all his words just slurred together.  
  
Ginny felt dizzy, and she was sweating. Harry walked up to her and took her arm.  
  
"Gin? Are you ok?" Harry said, steadying her. Ginny put her hand to her head. Harry sat her on the grass. He pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her. She took a gulp and felt a bit better. At least she wasn't dizzy anymore. Ginny stood up, and grabbed her broom.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready." Ginny said.  
  
Ginny had to fly around for a while, and hit bludgers, and things. Finally Harry called them all down to the pitch again.  
  
"Alright, that was a good try-out day. We will post the new beater tomorrow morning on the message board."  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: I was gonna put more but I decided not to. So yah. I'm to lazy to thank ppl so if you reviewed, you know who you are. Thanks. Bye! 


	18. An Angel in Quidditch Robes

Chapter 18  
  
Ginny stared at the piece of parchemnt in disbelief. She read it and re- read it over and over but it still said the same thing:  
  
The new Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team is Ginny Weasley. Next rehearsal is this morning at 8 o clock. Be there.  
  
Ginny glanced at her watch. Uh oh, it was already 7:55, she'd have to run if she wanted to be there on time. She ran as fast as she could out to the Quidditch pitch. As she ran she could see that there were already about 4 people there. She ran up to them and she could see Harry come into plain view. He looked up and saw her. His smile reached from ear to ear. Ginny just couldn't understand how he could forgive her for dumping him.  
  
The other Chaser showed up and Harry went into a deep explanation about their next plan. Ginny yawned and started day dreaming, until she was snapped out of it by Harry looking right at her.  
  
"Ginny? Are you with us? Good. As I was saying. Sorry about the short notice for you Ginny, but our next match is this afternoon. Against Slytherin."  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Surely he couldn't have just said that. Today? But she wasn't ready for a match today, and with DRACO! She hadn't practiced! Ginny waited until everyone had left except her and Harry.  
  
"Umm, Harry? I don't know if I can play today, I mean, I haven't practiced or anything and..." She trailed off as he looked into her eyes, his at first filled with a worried look, and then confidence.  
  
"Listen Ginny. I wouldn't have picked you if I thought you weren't good enough. You are, and if you still aren't sure why don't you and I practice a bit before the match. Sound good?" Ginny nodded, smiling.  
  
Ginny and Harry flew around, practicing, and by the end Ginny felt much better, and more confident.  
  
*******  
  
Ginny was sweating. A bludger had come within an inch of Draco's head... but worse; it was hers. Draco sent her a look of... was it rage or fear? Ginny sent him back a sympathetic look. It really wasn't her fault he kept almost getting knocked off his broom. The whole game he'd been staring at her, he wasn't even concentrating on the game.  
  
Just then a bludger headed straight for her head, she ducked just in time. Another came at her from her left, and she swerved missing it by inches. What was this? Hit Ginny with a bludger?  
  
Just then a bludger came right at her, she picked up her club and whacked it as hard as she could at the person who had hit it at her. Just as it was about to hit him, he noticed it and ducked. Ginny's eyes widened in horror. Right behind him had been Draco and it had hit him. He was falling quickly, he was nearing the ground quickly.  
  
Ginny dove towards him, she was going more quickly than she knew her broom was capable of, the sweat was pouring off her forehead, but she didn't notice it, she didn't notice a thing around her, the only thing she knew was that she had to get Draco, before the ground did. Just as she thought it was hopeless, her broom got a burst of speed, she was right under Draco, and she held out her arms. He fell right into her arms. Boy was he heavy, but Ginny didn't notice, all she knew was that he was safe.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again." Ginny said sternly, her voice still shaking with fear and shock. Draco just looked at her.  
  
"Huh?" He said, as his eyelids closed tightly. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know you really are heavy." Ginny said, as she started descending towards the ground. She landed and tried to stand Draco up. He almost fell over. Oh boy. Thought Ginny. Ginny picked him up and put him on her broom. She grabbed her wand and got the broom to levitate, still holding Draco on it. She led him to the Hospital Wing. He was laid down on a bed, and she sat beside him. He fell asleep, he was still out of it.  
  
**********  
  
Draco opened his eyes, and rubbed them, trying to get them to focus. He looked around him. Where was he? This looked like the Hospital Wing. Why would he be in the Hospital Wing?  
  
He turned and saw Ginny sitting in a chair beside him, fast asleep. She really was beautiful when she slept. She looked like an angel. The moonlight made her face shimmer, and caught the highlights in her hair perfectly. Her mouth was closed in a small smile. Draco could almost see the halo above her head.  
  
Just then Ginny stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Draco looking at her, her eyes opened wide.  
  
"You're up!" She said.  
  
"Yes..... why am I in the Hospital Wing?" Ginny's head snapped up.  
  
"You don't remember?" He shook his head, his brows knit together.  
  
"Well, um. I will skip the details then. What happened was... you got hit by a bludger, and you fell towards the ground and then...." Ginny looked down as her face turned scarlet.  
  
"And then......?" Draco said, left hanging. "I obviously didn't hit the ground, since I don't seem to be hurt... at least not seriously." Draco said, checking himself all over.  
  
"Well you see.... some one... caught you..." Ginny said, her head still down.  
  
"Some one? Who?" Draco said, now interested to know who his 'knight in shining armour' was.  
  
"Well... umm.... I caught you..." Ginny said, looking at him, completely embarassed. Ah, so the 'knight in shining armour' was an 'angel in Quidditch robes'.  
  
"Well thanks, Angel." Draco said winking at her. "Wait.... so.. the whole school saw me be saved by a girl...?" Draco said uncertainly. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yup, I guess your rep. is ruined." Ginny said raising her eyebrows as she smiled.  
  
"And it's all your fault." Draco said, shaking his head, trying to keep a straight face. Ginny jumped onto the bed and started tickling him.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I'm injured!"  
  
Everyone who passed the Hospital Wing that night could hear giggles and laughs and shrieks coming from one of the rooms, but they just shook their heads, taking it to be fatigue playing tricks on them.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: WOW! Major fluff! Ok, so um yah. This is Chapter 18, and I don't know when this story is going to come to a close, it just keeps on going... and going... and going... and never stops!!! Well, that was an interesting chapter, eh? So um. I'm thinking of a new story... so maybe I will start that soon. Well, ciao! 


End file.
